Facist Storm Rising - Sasuke's Story
by 13en-writes-all
Summary: When five surviving Nazis from WW2 come back to exact revenge, U.N. Investigator Sasuke Uchiha is the only one that can stop them. Armed with an unlimited arsenal of weapons, skills, smarts, and the resources of every three-letter agency in the world, he sets out to save the world. Rated M for violence, language, and later... Sasuke/ Sakura, Naruto/ Hinata
1. Pearl Harbor

**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto, BUT I DO OWN THE TITLE!**

**Chapter 1 – Fascist Storm**

At 7:48 A.M., on December 7th, 1941, the Japanese Imperial Navy attacked Pearl Harbor. The attack cost the U.S. Military six ships, one hundred and eighty eight aircrafts, and 2,402 personnel.

Three battle ships were damaged, one was grounded, and three cruisers were also damaged, along with three destroyers, three other ships, plus one hundred and fifty nine aircrafts, and wounded 1,247 additional personnel.

The U.S. Military sunk four Imperial Japanese midget submarines and grounded another.

They also took down 29 aircraft, killed 64 Imperial Japanese troops, and captured one other.

The following days resulted in war being declared between the Axis powers and the Allied powers.

This created a backlash that resulted in thousands of Japanese-Americans being put in concentration camps which led to almost every last one of them losing everything they ever owned.

Four years later on August sixth and ninth, the U.S. and the U.K. dropped the world's first and second atomic-bombs on both Hiroshima and Nagasaki.

Then on September 2nd, 1945, around 9:00 A.M. Emperor Hirohito, Japanese Foreign Minister Mamoru Shigemitsu, and Japanese General Chief of Staff Yoshijirö Umezu signed the Japanese instrument of Surrender.

The signing of that document marked the end of World War 2, but also brought the beginning of the Cold War.

And because of the Cold War, President Harry Truman formed the Central Intelligence Agency, or the C.I.A. as we all know it.

The C.I.A. and the Russian Counterpart, the K.G.B. battled for decades in the shadows, away from the eyes of the American and Russian people.

But when the Soviet Union went bankrupt and was dissolved on December 21st, 1991, forty six years after World War 2, it led to the disappearance of almost two hundred Nazi War Criminals that were in hiding.

The Nazis, while in hiding spent the past sixty nine years, plotting the downfall of America and Russia, but twenty three years after the Cold War ended, only five remain, and they knew they were dying.

And in order to initiate their plot for revenge for the death of their leader, Adolf Hitler, these dying ex-Nazis knew they needed to act fast, and they needed a place to initiate their plan.

Their target – the U.S. Naval Base in Pearl Harbor, Hawaii which sixty nine years ago was the center of the beginning of the war that cost them their leader.

On December 4th, 2014, a combined force of 2,500 trained paramilitary troops attacked the Military Base with suppressed weapons.

They shot their way through the Navy Sailors on their way to the office of the Base's Commanding Officer, and shot him point-blank in the face with a shotgun.

Meanwhile somewhere off in the distance, the U.S. decided to send in one of their best, twenty-eight year old United Nations Investigator Sasuke Uchiha to perform recon so they could send in the Delta Force.

Sasuke thought he should have been allowed to be part of the action, he joined the U.S. Army at 18, served in the Mountain Artillery for two years, qualified for Ranger School, and served in the 75th Ranger Regiment his final two years before being discharged at the rank of Sergeant.

At the age of twenty-two Sasuke was offered a job by AKE (Andrew Kain Enterprises) a Private Military Company as a Contractor.

During his three years in AKE he had stopped two terrorist attacks against U.S. Military Forces by former Republican National Guard soldiers during the Iraq War, protected the U.S. Vice President once, and worked as a consultant for U.S. Forces stationed in South Korea.

While he was in Korea he stopped a small skirmish between United States and North Korean soldiers from turning into World War 3, drawing the attention of the United Nations.

He was then offered a job working for the United Nations as an investigator at a salary of $127,000.

As an investigator for the U.N., Sasuke uncovered atrocities committed by Libyan officials, leading to United Nations Security Council Resolution 1973 being declared on the Libyan government.

He also uncovered atrocities committed against civilians during a Civil War in the Congo.

And he spent two months with on the front lines of the Syrian Civil War.

Sasuke's job in the Rangers was smash and grab, covert assassination, personnel rescue, and data recovery.

"Hard to see why they need us to go up," Sasuke said to his former CO, forty-six year old Army Ranger Colonel Kakashi Hatake as he loaded his M14 assault rifle into the back of the chopper.

Colonel Kakashi Hatake was a six foot five U.S. Army Soldier, Kakashi joined the Army right out of College, and his first bit of action he saw in Grenada, served as a Major and a Lieutenant Colonel During Desert Storm, later being promoted to Colonel.

"Maybe you," Kakashi said as he slapped Sasuke on the shoulder, "It's good to see you again Sergeant."

"Its Investigator now," Sasuke said, "For the meantime we work together we work as equals."

"Indeed," Sasuke's friend and tech guru Rock Lee said as he walked over to Sasuke and Kakashi, "Just got word from the boss, no weapons on this mission," Lee took Sasuke's M14 out of the chopper, as Sasuke turned to get in the chopper, Lee cleared his throat, "Sasuke."

Sasuke groaned, reached into his belt, pulled out his Colt Model 1911 .45, and handed it to Lee, "I'll want that back when I come back," Sasuke said as he fixed the hat on his head which had the flag of the United Nations on the face.

Sasuke and Kakashi were dressed in black TRU-SPEC ACU combat shirts with black and grey digital camo sleeves, black and grey digital camo ACU Battle Uniform pants, and black leather TFX Rough combat boots.

Kakashi patted Sasuke on the shoulder, "Didn't say anything about melee weapons," he said as he handed Sasuke a Honshu Black Aizu Ring Fighter knife.

Sasuke unsheathed it, then re-sheathed it, and attached it to his belt.

"Must be a pretty serious mission if you were prepared to bring a Karambit," Sasuke said as he boarded the Hughes MH-6 Little Bird Light Attack / Observation / Transport Helicopter.

"It's a simple recon mission." Kakashi said.

"It's not always that simple," Sasuke said as he boarded the chopper, "Remember Splinter Cell: Blacklist?"

"Fuck you," Kakashi said, "Let's go."

Sasuke and Kakashi boarded the chopper, and as it lifted into the air, Lee placed to fingers against his forehead, and saluted Sasuke.

Sasuke and Kakashi flew over the base, and while Sasuke was snapping pictures with his long-range camera, an automatic SAM turret targeted them.

"Missile, missile," Sasuke exclaimed as the SAM fired.

"Evasive, evasive," Kakashi said as he jerked the chopper controls to the right, sending Sasuke out the side, and grabbing onto the skids.

"Fuck," Sasuke exclaimed as he held on for dear life, his camera hanging around his neck.

"Hang on," Kakashi said as he released the controls, and leaned over the central console, and reached out to Sasuke, "Reach for me kid! Reach!"

Sasuke reached out to Kakashi, and just before the SAM fired again, Sasuke grabbed Kakashi's hand, and pulled him back into the chopper to have the SAM missile to miss the chopper, but disengage the chopper's tail-rotary.

The chopper then went spiraling into the far-side of the base, taking down one of the base's light posts, and sending the chopper crashing into a set of trees, knocking both Sasuke and Kakashi out cold.

Sasuke awoke first, finding that he was thrown from the chopper onto the ground a few feet away from where the chopper landed.

Sasuke reached up to his forehead, and removed his hand, his hat had saved him from getting a severely scratched head.

Sasuke removed his hat, and saw the entire front of the hat had been cut to nothing more than a bunch of ribbons hanging off the hat.

Sasuke threw the hat aside, and ran toward the chopper to find Kakashi struggling to get a large piece of metal off of his legs, "Look who finally woke up," Kakashi said as Sasuke assisted him.

The piece of metal flipped off Kakashi's legs, and they made a break for the tall grass.

Five paramilitary soldiers came walking through the grass to investigate.

One of them gasped, and was pulled underneath the grass.

The four others turned, and as they did, another vanished beneath the grass.

The remaining three spread out, and as they did, one of them shouted in pain, and fell into the grass.

The other two turned towards their buddy, and emptied their magazines in his direction, shooting only him.

The second fell, leaving only one to twist in circles in all directions, he heard the crunching of grass, but before he could react, something rolled against his feet, he looked down, and the last thing he saw was the suppressor attached to the end of the first paramilitary soldier's Beretta M9, a flash of metal from a shell-casing, and the sound of puff of air.

The final fell into the grass, Sasuke then stood up, holding the M9, and then fired another round into the paramilitary trooper's head.

Kakashi stood up, holding one of the troop's FN SCAR, "Nice job kid," Kakashi said as Sasuke retrieved on of the paramilitary troop's ARX-160.

Kakashi took another's Enfield L85 (SA80), and Sig Sauer P226, "Thanks," Sasuke said, "Looks like we've got our boots on the ground."

Sasuke touched two fingers to his throat-mike, "Uchiha to Central Command," Sasuke said, nothing on his earpiece but static.

Kakashi touched two fingers to his throat-mike, "Hatake to Central Command," Kakashi said, nothing but static.

"Jammers," Sasuke said as he pulled out his satellite phone, and contacted Lee, "Lee you there?"

"I'm here," Lee said, "You guys ok?"

"We're fine," Sasuke said as he and Kakashi stepped over the gap they made in the base's gate into the base itself, "They took us out with a SAM, and the front of the base is heavily guarded."

"The GPS in your phone shows you inside the base," Lee said, "The general has ordered you to retreat."

"You and me don't answer to him Lee," Sasuke said, "We answer to the President of the United Nations. Contact Naruto, and have the C.I.A. send in a drone to destroy the jammer, and the SAMs when we get the troops out."

"Got that," Lee said as he hung up.

Sasuke and Kakashi took cover behind one of the hangers, Sasuke took a peak into the hanger, and saw there were an army of the sailors stationed there inside being held hostage.

"We'll need to free them," Sasuke said, "Let's get them out of there so we can out of here."

Sasuke and Kakashi walked around to opposite doors, and kicked in the doors at the same time, killing all twenty five paramilitary terrorists as they entered, "Where's your commanding officer?" Sasuke asked.

The Navy sailors sprung to their feet, and bolted toward another section of the hanger which happened to be the armory, and grabbed all the weapons and grenades they could.

The Captain of the U.S.S. Spruance (DDG-111) walked up to Sasuke, "My men can fight," Captain David Bowie said, "What are your orders?"

"Is the Spruance still sailable?" Sasuke asked.

"She's still in dry-dock," David said, "But she can still sail."

"SAMs can't target ships," Sasuke said, "Is she protected?"

"Yes," Captain Bowie said, "I don't think they'll plan on us getting that far, she's not that protected."

"All we have to do is survive," Sasuke said, "Tell your men we're going to retake the Spruance."

David told his men about the Spruance, and the men lined up outside the hanger gates.

Sasuke raised the gates, and the sailors charged, firing at the paramilitary soldiers who were so surprised the sailors knocked a large hole in their defenses.

As the other paramilitary soldiers turned to follow, the sailors fired back.

A few Navy sailors fell in the race toward the Spruance, but when they got there, no one was lost as they surprised the paramilitary soldiers, and killed them all, retaking the ship.

Charging up the ramp, behind the sailors, Sasuke turned around, and fired twice, getting several paramilitary soldiers who raised a few RPGs to fire.

As he went to fire at another, all that escaped the barrel was a click, empty.

Sasuke threw the ARX-160 aside, pulled out the M9, and fired, getting the soldier right on top of the grenade, blowing the shooter to pieces.

Sasuke then turned again and fired twice, hitting two more.

He fired three more times, another three fell.

He shot another six times, the bullets dropped five more, he fired once more before running out of ammo.

Sasuke tossed the gun aside, and ran up the ramp as it began moving.

He then jumped onto the ship as the ramp fell into the bay, taking several paramilitaries with it.

"Cover the ship, fire back at them!" Sasuke ordered the sailors

While Sasuke was covering the ship, everyone scrambled to their positions as several stayed on the deck to cover the men as they navigated the ship away from the port.

The Navy Sailors had to go for headshots because they had limited ammo, and they had to pick their targets.

When the ship was clear of the harbor, Sasuke who was up in the command-bridge fell flat against the doorway to the control-room, and exhaled strongly.

"I never imagined your life would be so exciting," Kakashi said as he sat on the other side of the doorway.

"You'd be surprised," Sasuke said as he pulled out the satellite-phone, and contacted Lee, "Lee, tell General Abernathy we're clear, he can retake Pearl Harbor."

"Got that," Lee said, "See you later."

Sasuke walked out onto the bow, and looked out at the sea before getting another call on the satellite phone, "Talk to me," Sasuke said.

"Hey Sasuke," Lee said over the other line.

"Lee, what are you doing calling me?" Sasuke asked.

"The attack on Pearl Harbor has caused the U.N. to launch Protocol Delta," Lee said as a Bell-Boeing V22 Osprey came in for a landing on the Spruance's back helicopter-pad, "Several agents from different agencies have been called in to observe."

"Good," Sasuke said as the Osprey's gate dropped, and Lee motioned Sasuke to get on board.

Sasuke hung up the phone, and ran onto the Osprey's back gate before turning around, and giving Kakashi a salute goodbye.

The Osprey lifted into the air, and few off.

_Guess what happens next…_


	2. Briefing

**Chapter 2 – Briefing**

The Osprey Sasuke was on touched down on an aircraft carrier, the weird thing about this one was that it had two runways, one facing in the normal direction, the other one below, and facing the sea at a sixty five degree angle.

"Welcome aboard the United," U.S. Navy Captain Tsunade said as she walked up to Sasuke as he stepped off the Osprey.

"Captain Tsunade," Sasuke said as he held his hand out to Tsunade, "Good to finally meet you ma'am."

"And you as well," Captain Tsunade said as she shook it, "Follow me."

Navy Captain Tsunade was a cougar, five-foot-ten, very curvaceous, short blonde hair, and when on duty she always wore a short-sleeve white and blue Navy sailor's short-sleeve button-up shirt with a white Navy sailor's skirt with a blue line around the bottom of her skirt. She also wore a set of black stockings with black high-heels. On her head was always a Navy sailor's cap.

Tsunade led Sasuke below deck where Lee had set up shop, "Lee," Sasuke said as he stepped on deck.

"Sasuke," Lee said as he turned around, and slapped Sasuke on the shoulder, "Good to see you."

"Now that we're reunited, it's time to meet the rest of the team." Tsunade said.

Tsunade led Sasuke downstairs where the rest of the team the U.N. sent was located, "Captain on deck," one of the sailors exclaimed.

The sailors shot into attention, "At ease," Tsunade said as she stepped up onto the platform, and three others rose, "Allow me to introduce your team."

"Let me guess," Sasuke said as he walked up to one of the team members, a six-foot-one blonde male with blue eyes, "Naruto Uzumaki, MI-6 Liaison, twenty seven years old, British Royal Marine for two years before being recruited into British Intelligence."

"That's me," Naruto said as he held his hand out to Sasuke who shook Naruto's hand.

Sasuke then walked over to a five-foot-one Caucasian female with bubblegum-pink hair and jade green eyes, "This lovely young woman must be Sakura Haruno, C.I.A. Liaison, twenty seven, been in the Agency for… six years am I right?"

"Yes," Sakura said as she held out her hand to Sasuke who kissed it.

Sasuke then walked over to the final team member, a five-foot-three Caucasian/ Chinese mixed female with solid purple eyes and dark purple, almost black hair dressed in a Chinese Military uniform.

"And finally, Captain Hinata Hyuuga," Sasuke said, "Chinese Secret Police, was born and raised in an area of China where only girls are born. Grew up wanting to see action, so after joining the Republic of China Army, your training captured the eye of Chinese Intelligence, and you were instantly implanted into their ranks."

"That's right," Hinata said as she held out her hand which Sasuke shook.

"That seems like almost every powerful person here," Sasuke said, "But where is the fifth?"

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked.

"With this kind of threat I'm surprised Russia hasn't sent a delegate." Sasuke said.

"Russia is sending a delegate," Tsunade said, "He just hasn't arrived yet."

"She has now," a Russian female voice said as a five-foot-four female Russian entered dressed in a Russian Military uniform.

"You must be First Lieutenant Ino Yamanaka," Sasuke said as he looked at her, "The blonde hair and light purple eyes told me, long story short, you were raised in a Russian Military family, and instead of joining the Russian Military, you joined the GRU."

"Indeed," Ino said, "Good to meet you Mr. Uchiha."

"I'm due back on the bridge," Tsunade said, "Later."

As soon as Tsunade left, Sasuke raised a question, "Alright," Sasuke said as he placed his hand on the touch-screen table in front of him, "Talk me through this."

"It's very simple," Lee said as he entered, "The MIS is a state of the art computer system that can interface with any computer around the world."

"Plus back-door entrance into the interface for the C.I.A., N.S.A., MI-6, GRU, MSS, United Nations computers," Sakura began, "And facial recognition with all those agencies, plus Interpol, MI-5, D.E.A., and all other agencies."

"Aside from the MIS you also have access to all kinds of weapons," Naruto said, "From all over the world."

"Good," Sasuke said, "When do we start?"

"After the standard procedure," Lee said as he brought down a small case, "Captain Tsunade wanted me to bring you these," Lee reached into the case, and pulled out Sasuke's Colt Model 1911 .45 handgun, "Here's your gun back," Sasuke took his gun from Lee's hand, and slid it into the holster on his belt, "Now for the real fun," Lee pulled out a pair of night-vision goggles that would strap around Sasuke's head, "Mk V Night vision goggles with face-strap, five different modes, night vision, inferred, sonic, thermal, and x-ray."

"Bullshit," Sasuke said as he took the goggles, placed them against his eyes, and switched through the visions, "This thing doesn't have," Sasuke switched over, and switched to x-ray, getting a view of Sakura's cherry-red Victoria Secrets strapless Dream Angle bra, and cherry-red Cotton Lingerie Lace-Waist thong, "Oh…" Sasuke lowered the goggles, and looked at them, "It does, nice feature," Sasuke handed it back to Lee, "What else you got?"

"Just put the finishing touches on this," Lee said as he pulled out a small hand-sized drone, "There's enough power in this little thing here," Lee pointed toward a small mini-rocket launcher-looking thing, "To knock a man out for twelve hours."

"Nice," Sasuke said, "Controls?"

"Right here," Lee said as he pulled out a small remote that was attached to a wrist-pad, "You control with your fingers, and you fire the singer by tapping your finger on the pad."

"Sweet," Sasuke said, "Where to first?"

"We'll have to do a little more research," Naruto said, "But I'm certain somewhere in the Middle East."

"There's a seventy-five percent chance you're right," Sasuke said, "But then again we could be looking at an international incident if you're wrong."

Sasuke walked to his quarters which were right next to Tsunade's, as he put his bags down he pulled out his violin that his father left him before he died.

It was a cherry-wood Stradivarius violin named The Red Sakura (the red cherry-blossom) that he played during his time in the New York philharmonic.

After Sasuke's father passed away due to a car accident in New York when Sasuke was seven and his brother was nine, Sasuke's mother, Mikoto Uchiha was a Broadway actress and well-known fashion designer and model.

Sasuke took lessons to try and get his father's job one day, but fate took it's turn, and gave Sasuke his job as a United Nations Investigator.

Sasuke placed the violin underneath his chin, placed the bow against the string, and began playing something he wrote himself he called _The Gates of Avalon_.

Soldiers need something to relieve the stress, for Sasuke it was playing the violin.

Tsunade was in the shower, and she could hear Sasuke's playing through the wall.

As soon as she turned off the water, she heard the music much better, and she was loving it.

As she dried herself off, slid on her underwear, and threw on her plain light yellow cloth tee-shirt, she picked up the picture of Kakashi, and started to spin around with it.

Sakura was next door to Sasuke, and heard the music from next room over.

Sakura was dressed in her cherry-red Cotton Lingerie Lace-Waist thong and cherry-red cotton tee-shirt reading a magazine article about Sasuke's adventures in Libya, she was one of his greatest admirers: she liked his kind, strong and determined to do whatever it takes to get the job done.

The next day, Sasuke walked into the command center where Naruto was waiting.

"Morning Sasuke," Naruto said, "By the way did you hear that violin music last night?"

"Heard it," Sasuke asked, "I played it."

"You played that?" Sakura asked as she entered.

"I play the violin to ease the stress," Sasuke said, "My father was a player in the New York philharmonic."

"He died in a car crash didn't he?" Hinata asked as she entered.

"Yes, yes," Sasuke said, "Now as soon as Ino gets here let's start this meeting."

"I'm here," Ino said, "Start the meeting."

"Alright," Naruto said as he tapped on the screen, "Turns out my hunch was right," the screen showed a bird-eye-view shot of Damascus, "We're heading to Syria. One of MI-6's deep-cover operatives has detained a subject with intel on Hawaii, but they refuse to say anything until my contact says anything to him."

"So what's the hold up?" Sasuke asked.

"Guy's name is Spencer Marksis," Lee said, "Does that mean anything," Sasuke's eyes fell to the table.

"Hold on a minute," Sakura said as she looked at Sasuke, "Sasuke, you know this guy?"

Naruto slid his hand across the table, revealing Spencer's picture, "Son of a bitch," Sasuke said, "He's our only connection to whoever's behind this fucked up shit, I'm not trusting this to the Agency."

"Who is Spencer Marksis?" Lee asked.

"Spencer Marksis is a war criminal," Sasuke said, "Out of ten terrorist organizations in the world, Spencer's worked for nine out of ten terrorist organizations. He's a black-market supplier, bomb maker, and gunman. His actions led to the death of half my team back in the Congo."

"Damn," Lee said, "How's he still alive?"

"He's got connections," Sasuke said, "At least one person in every country all over the world owes him a favor, European mafia bosses, third world terrorists, anyone that would like to see soldiers like us out of business. Show me the house."

Naruto swiped his hand across the screen.

"Oh shit," Hinata said, "That's bad."

"I know," Lee said, "Bad neighborhood."

"Naruto, you served as a sniper while in the Navy," Sasuke said, "I want you on over-watch."

"I've found the best sight-line, here," Naruto said as he tapped his finger against the screen, putting his finger on top of a building overlooking the safe-house.

"Grab an Mk 12 SPR sniper rifle," Sasuke said, "When on the ground keep your eyes focused on the objective."

"Got that." Naruto said.

"Lee, we need something that blends, try and find us something." Sasuke said.

"Got that." Lee said.


End file.
